Saving Her
by DonJohnsonFan23
Summary: Nash gets hurt while protecting a friend who could just be the love of his life.....


_This is my first Nash Bridges Fanfic. Please let me know what you think about it. Thank you…_

It was a cool night to be out on the town. San Francisco had never looked more alive. The Golden Gate Bridge was all lit up in preparation for the festive season. Christmas was only three weeks away and the city was wrapped in a joyous, excited atmosphere. Lesley Burnett had decided that it was time that she broke out of her shell and started taking control of her live again. It had been such a long time since she had walked through the city streets and actually enjoyed it.

As she walked through the crowded streets she remembered what had happened six months earlier.

_Jonathan and I had met a year earlier and had gradually fallen in love with each other. Jonathan was tall, thin man with cobalt blue eyes and pitch black hair. He had taken me out to a new Indian restaurant as he was crazy about spicy food. When the dessert had been served, I found a diamond ring sitting on the top of my Khulfi Icecream. Jonathan had gone down on one knee and proposed to me. I had been so surprised and so happy that I had accepted his proposal immediately with tears in my eyes. Everyone in the restaurant had clapped hands and cheered. The evening had been so wonderful. As we walked towards our car, we heard the sound of screeching tyres and I turned around to see what was happening. That was when I heard the gunshots and Jonathan pushed me down to the ground. _Everything was so clear to Lesley, like as if it had happened yesterday_. Jonathan drawing his gun, and then being rocked, back against the car, the windows shattering and glass falling everywhere. And then Jonathan falling on top of me. I was unable to move or do anything. The car sped away and the world seemed to be spinning and eventually everything went black. The next thing I remember was hearing someone ask me if I was okay, and hearing sirens in the background. When I opened my eyes I saw so many police offices moving around me and then I felt a sharp pain in my head. Someone was talking to me and I needed to concentrate on what they were saying. "Lesley, It's Nash, Lesley can you hear me?" " Captain, we need to get her to the hospital. She's in shock and we don't know how bad her injuries are." " Okay, hurry." I was lifted onto a stretcher and placed into the ambulance. Everything was so fuzzy. I could not understand what was being said. My head was bursting with pain. I could not handle it and eventually passed out._

_When I awoke in the hospital, Nash was at my side. He told me that Jonathan had not made it. He had been shot 3 times in the chest and he had died at the scene. I was released from the hospital a few days later and went back to work two weeks thereafter. My colleagues the St Helena's were very kind. However I withdraw into myself and told everyone that I was okay and I did not need them, and they should stop worrying about me. All I wanted was for everyone to leave me alone. Eventually the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months. _

_Two months later Nash had called and told me that he had a lead on the shooter and that they would arrest him soon. The guy was caught and sentenced to 55 year without parole. The nightmare had finally come to an end. _

Lesley wiped the tears from her eyes and looked around the street. It was late and people were already leaving the area. The temperature had also dropped and she started to feel the chill in the air. That was when she noticed the thunder and lightening and started walking towards her apartment. Just then the rain started pelting down and she was soaked within minutes. She started walking faster. Her apartment was just one block away and the street was already deserted. Suddenly she heard the screeching of tyres behind her. She heard someone say; "You Bitch, you will die today. You killed my man, Bitch!" and then the gunshots began. It was as if everything was repeating itself. She felt a sharp pain in her thigh and her shoulder and then something knocked her head and everything went black.

Nash and Joe were also out having a meal, having just closed another case. Nash's phone started ringing. "Nash " " Hi Boss, there's been a shooting at William and 10th. Evan and I are on the way." "Harvey, we'll meet you there." Nash stood up and told Joe that it was time to go. As they approach the scene, Nash got an update from Harvey," A woman's been shot. It looks like two shots to the body and a head wound" "Nash!" Joe called out. Nash hurried to Joe's side and looked at the woman "Oh damn, Lesley, Lesley, it's Nash. Can you hear me?" Nash looked at Lesley's pale face and all the blood. Just then the paramedics got ready to move her into the ambulance, "Captain we are taking her to San Francisco General. The trauma team is waiting for us". "Hurry guys, I'll follow you." Nash told Joe to wrap up the scene and rushed to the hospital.

_So much noise. My eyes won't open. So cold. I wish they would leave me alone. Someone was touching me. Pain oh so much pain._

Lesley opened her eyes slowly. She was lying flat on her back and there were iron bars on the sides of the bed. There was a dim light on in the room. The room smelled like it had just been disinfected. The walls looked white. So did the bedding and the counters on the sides on the bed. It must have been very late at night. Lesley realized that she was in a hospital. She thought_, Why am I lying on the bed? I should be working. My patients need me._ She tried to sit up and that was when she felt pain everywhere. She fell back onto her pillow moaning loudly and started perspiring and gasping for air. Just then a Nurse entered the room. When she saw Lesley gasping for air, she rushed to her side and pressed the buzzer. She started talking to Lesley but Lesley could not concentrate above all the pain. Soon the room was filled with doctors and nurses. They were all looking at Lesley as if she was suppose to say something. Lesley tried to speak but her throat was so dry. One of the Nurses gave her a sip of water. Then she said "What….hap…pened? So……mu…ch pain!" The Doctor touched her head and looked at her eyes and the Nurse took her pulse and blood pressure. The pain was so bad. Her head was spinning and she could not focus on the people's faces. The Doctor said; "We'll give something for the pain in a moment. Do you know what year it is ?" "20…01?" " What work do you do?" "I'm ….a …..Doc…tor?" "Yes, What is your name?" " My….name …..is…..? I don't… know!" "It's okay, you have a head injury and it might take you some time to remember everything. For now just relax. Nurse Patty is going to give you something to help with the pain." Everyone was leaving the room as Nurse Patty approached her with a syringe in her hand. She came around to the side of the bed and lifted the bedding. She said "This will only sting for a second and then you will feel no more pain." Lesley felt the prick. It was nothing compared to the rest of the pain Lesley was feeling. Nurse Patty neatened the bedding and told Lesley to rest and she would be back to see her soon. Lesley did not know what had happened to her. But she was in too much pain and too tired to mull over those issues just then.

"Harvey have you got any leads yet? " "Not yet boss, but we're working on it." " Keep me posted. I want to catch the bastard that did this." "You'll be the first to know about any info I get." " Okay, bye." " Bye" Joe and Nash were driving home. It was almost 24 hours since the shooting. The SIU had no leads as yet. They did not know whether this was a random shooting or whether Lesley was the intended target. Nash was struck by the similarity of this shooting and the shooting that occurred six months earlier. Lesley must have been the target. But why and who was after her. The Douda Gang, with its routes in North Africa, was responsible for Jonathan's death. It had taken almost 2 months to catch the leader, Abou Diedar. He was finally behind bars where he belonged. His gang had been dismantled and Nash did not think that any of them was stupid enough to try a stunt like this. Diedar had been killed in prison three days ago. Lesley did not know about this. He had no living relatives according to the SIU reports. So who the hell was behind this attack! Nash's phone started to ring, "Nash" " Hello Captain, this is Nurse Patty." " Hello Sister, Is Lesley okay?" " Yes, I'm just calling to let you know that she got up for a few minutes and she's in a stable condition at the moment. She's in a lot of pain so we are keeping her sedated." "I'm glad to hear that she's doing better. I'll be by to see her later today." " Okay Captain, Bye." Nash hung up and told Joe that Lesley was in a stable condition and that he is going to check on her. Joe offered to go with Nash, but Nash told him that Inger and Lucia were probably waiting for him. Nash dropped Joe off at home and headed for the hospital.

When Lesley opened her eyes again it was late at night. She saw a man sitting in a chair next to her bed. She did not recognize him and she was a wondering why he was sitting in her room. He looked like he was asleep. He had dark blond hair. He was fair in complexion and a bit muscular. She did not think that he was very tall, nor was he too short. He was in fact very good looking. She was thinking about getting a drink of water and then she remembered the pain and decided that she would be better off if she did not move. She sighed deeply and the man must have heard her. He jerked up and made her jerk up too. So much for not moving. The pain was rippling through her body in waves and she moaned. He rushed to her side and pressed the buzzer. He was saying " Lesley, just relax. The Nurse will be here in a moment." " mmmm pain" "I know, just relax", He was holding her hand and rubbing his palm up and down her arm. His hands were so warm. Two Nurses rushed in and said "Captain, please move aside so that we can make sure that she is okay." He moved away and let the Nurses examine her. When he saw the syringe in Nurse Patty's hand, he turned away. _I hate needles_ he was thinking. Nurse Patty gave Lesley one injection and as she moaned Nash turned around in time to see Patty give Lesley a second injection. _Damn, I should not have turned around. Look at that butt, so soft and creamy and her thigh. Then he saw the white bandage on her thigh. _He thought_, Oh, Nash you jerk she is in pain and you busy ogling her butt._

All Lesley wanted to do was sleep.. and hopefully never wakeup. Nurse Patty neatened the bedding and asked her if she wanted to eat anything. She felt nauseous and refused the meal. Patty then told the other Nurse to get something and Nash asked her, "Is she okay" "Yes, it's just that the pain is quite bad. We have to give her painkillers every 4 hours and that is why she is asleep most of the time. The bullet wounds are healing well. We are only concerned about her head wound at the moment." "Has she remembered anything" " No, not that I have heard, um, She does not remember her name and Dr Ash is a bit concerned about that." The other Nurse arrived with a plastic bottle filled with liquid. Nurse Patty came back to Lesley and hooked up the drip. Nash asked her " Is it okay if I stay with her for a while." "Sure, she'll be asleep in a few minutes. You should get some rest too. You were here most of last night when she was brought in." Lesley was listening to them and she wondered, _Why was he here last night and why is he here now. Do I know him? Is he a friend or something more? Aargh ! Why can't I remember?_ "I'll leave as soon as she's asleep.". "Bye" "Bye Nurse Patty". Nash sat down again and looked at Lesley. Her eyes were already closed. He wondered why he had not noticed what a beautiful woman she was. Her long hair was a rich auburn colour and her eyes were a light hazel. Her skin was fair, soft and smooth and her lips were lush and full, perfect for kissing.. Hey, where did that come from. As Nash left her room he could not help but look back at her lush lips.

Two days later, Lesley was feeling much better. She was able to sit up in bed and if she was careful not too move too suddenly, she was able to bear the pain. She learnt that she had been shot. She also learnt that her name was Lesley Burnett. She was a Doctor at St Helena's and she was 27 years old. She had a mom and a sister who came to visit her everyday. A Captain Nash Bridges and a Joe Dominguez also came to visit her everyday, but she did not understand why. She could not remember any of these people. She did not understand why anyone would want to shoot her. She was tired of all the pain and the needles and the tests. She was tired of people whispering around her. She wanted to know what was going on. But her Doctor, Dr Ash, insisted that it would be better if she remembered everything on her own.

The next day she had decided that she would get out of bed and take a walk to her window. She was tired of being in bed and she longed to see the sky. She worked up the courage to swing her legs over to the side of her bed. It was 2:30pm and everyone thought that she would be asleep. So she knew that no one would come in and disturb her. She sat on the edge of her bed for a few minutes. Then she slowly let her feet touch the ground. Her head was spinning and her shoulder was throbbing with pain, but she refused to give up. She took a few steadying breaths and held onto the side counter with her good hand. She put pressure on her good leg and took a deep breathe. Her hospital gown was soaked with perspiration from her exertions and she was having a problem judging the distance to the window. She took one small step and then another and another. Nash could not believe it when he saw Lesley out of bed, holding onto the counter for dear life. Her night gown was open in the back and he got a good view of her backside. He felt a jolt of desire rocket through him. He silently walk up behind her and said "Lesley! What are you doing?" She turned around and knocked her thigh into the counter and lost her balance. She would have dropped to the ground if Nash had not been there to catch her. He held her gently in his arms, being mindful of her injuries. Her thigh was on fire, but more than that she was shocked by the sensation on Nash's hands on her bare back. He smelled so masculine, and he seemed so strong. She felt that no one had held her like that in a long time. He then lifted her up in his arms and placed her gently onto the bed. She did not know what to say and what to do.

As Nash started to straighten out her blankets, he noticed that blood was seeping through the bandage on her thigh. He quickly pressed the buzzer. The Nurses came rushing in and asked Lesley what had happened. "I got out of the bed for a few moments and knocked my leg." "Lesley, you know that you are not supposed to get out of bed. What are we going to do with you? You do know that you are going to need stitches again." Nurse Patty said as she removed the bandage from Lesley's thigh. Nash stood to one side of the room and watched what the Nurses were doing. Lesley felt very self-conscious and wished that he would look away. Nurse Patty said that she would have to remove all the stitches and re-stitch the wound. That was when Captain Bridges looking rather pale, decided to leave the room.

Nash waited outside for almost half an hour and wondered why it was taking so long. When Nurse Patty came out of the room, she told him that they had re-stitched the wound and that they were just giving Lesley something for the pain. She told him that he could see her in a few minutes

When Nash went back into Lesley's room, she was fast asleep. Nash looked at her and wondered what type of a woman she was. He knew that she and Jonathan had been very much in love. He and Jonathan had started their careers as police officers together. They had kept in touch over the years and they had been close in their young days. Nash knew that Jonathan had been a good cop and that he and Lesley were planning to get married. When he had been killed, Nash and the SIU had done everything possible to see justice served. Nash had always thought of Lesley as Jonathan's fiance. But lately he had started thinking of her as a beautiful woman who was vulnerable and needed him.

Joe entered the room quietly. Nash motioned for him to stand at the window. Joe told Nash that so far they did not have any leads regarding who had shot Lesley. There were no witnesses and all they had were the tyre tracks on the road the bullets that the Dr's had removed from Lesley. Harvey and Evan were trying to match up the tracks and the bullets. Cassidy and Caitlin were interrogating ex-Doudo Gang members but none of them had said anything useful yet. Nash said "We have to get answers soon. I know that it has to do with the Doudo gang and the fact that Deidar has been killed in prison. But how do we prove it and why would they attack Lesley." "Maybe they saw her at the trial." " Or, maybe they remember her from six months ago. She got out of her bed today and almost fell flat on her face." "Is she okay? Did she hurt herself ?" " Yeh, she opened the wound on her thigh. The nurses had to stitch it up again. She has been asleep for the past 2 hours" "I'm sure that she'll be fine. Nash, are you okay?" "I'm just worried about her." "Are you sure that's all that is troubling you? You seem to be taken by her. Nashman, Are you having feelings for Her?" " No, No! Joe." But Nash smiled and Joe knows that he is lying. " Okay Bubba, I'll let the matter drop for know. Have you had anything to eat yet?" "No." "Then let's get a bite at the cafeteria before heading home" " Okay, I'll meet you outside in a minute." Joe left the room and Nash returned to Lesley's bedside. He held her hand and caressed her cheek. She sighed and turned her face into his hand. Nash wrapped her blanket securely around her and then left.

The next day after lunch, Nash and Joe headed back to the SIU. Harvey and Evan are out, Cassidy was dealing with one of the Doudo Gang members and Caitlin was busy going through some files. She commented "Welcome, Captain Bridges, It's so good to see an officer finally get back to work." "Hi Inspector Cross, it's good to know that I have been missed." Nash smiled. "In you dreams." Caitlin said and walked away. Nash got some work done and then he called the hospital to check on Lesley. "She is fine Captain, She woke up a few hours ago and had a bite to eat. She's sleeping now." "That's good news Sister. Let me know if anything changes." " I will, bye Captain and don't worry so much." " Bye".

Nash went home to check on Nick and to make sure that he was okay. They had an early supper and then Nash told Nick that he is going to the hospital to check on a friend. Nick said that he had some friends coming over to play bridge and that he would be okay.

Nash got to the hospital at about 8pm as he had to stop at the SIU before heading for the hospital. Visiting hour was over and the hospital was quieting down for the night. Nurse Patty was in Lesley's room, checking on her vital signs. " She's still asleep. She'll probably sleep through the night. Why don't you come back in the morning." " I'll only be a few minutes." "Okay Captain."

Nash looked at Lesley and felt a squeezing sensation around his heart. What was wrong with him. He switched off the light and sat in a chair near the window. Soon he fell asleep. He woke up to the sound of moaning. He rushed to the bed and realized that Lesley was having a bad dream. She was rolling her head from side to side and talking to someone. She was also pounding her hand against the bed and Nash was afraid that she would hurt herself. He whispered soothing words to her and stroked her arms and her head. She eventually calmed down and he returned to his seat. He heard someone coming into her room and thought that it was the nurse. Than he saw the knife in the guy's hand. The guy shook Lesley roughly and said "You Bitch, you will die tonight. You'll rot in hell,…." The guy continued to shake Lesley and call her names. Nash got up slowly and was angry with himself because his gun is lying on the table on the other side of the room. Lesley opened her eyes and saw the guy over her. Then she saw a movement to her right. The guy saw Nash and charged towards him. Lesley shouted "No". Nash grabbed a vase off the counter and threw it at the guy. At the same time he lunged for his gun on the table. The guy was too quick and he grabbed Nash and shoved the knife into his side. Nash felt the knife pierce his side. Lesley pressed the buzzer and continued to shout, "No. Let him go." At the same time Nurse Jane entered the room inquiring what all the racket was about. She switched the light on and screamed. The guy roughly shoved her out of the way and ran. Nash tried to move, but was unable to. He lay down and closed his eyes. The knife was still embedded in his side. He could feel his blood rushing out of the wound.

Nash was aware of people rushing around him. His side was on fire and he can not move. He felt himself being lifted off the floor and onto a bed. His clothes are being ripped off and someone was pressing his side. The pain was unbearable. He could not focus on anything that was being said and wondered why he had not passed out yet. They were rushing him down a corridor. "Get Dr Ash and trauma unit 4 ready." "Get theatre six ready and get his blood type" " What's going on Jane" "Dr Ash, Captain Bridges was stabbed in Lesley's room." "Shelley get security to stand by Lesley room and tell them not to let anyone in that room. Ask Dr Samuel to check on Lesley and make sure that she is okay and call the SIU and tell Joe Domingeuz what has happened." Nash passed out as he entered Trauma unit 4.

Lesley was terrified for Nash. She had seen him lying on the floor with blood flowing like a river out of the wound. She was sure that his spleen had been ruptured and she was worried about whether his kidney had been affected. She kept asking Nurse Patty about his condition and Nurse Patty kept saying that he was in surgery and as soon as she had any news she would forward it to Lesley. A lot of people from the SIU arrived. Nash's dad Nick and his daughter Cassidy also arrived. Everyone was very worried and it was clearly evident just how much everyone cared about Nash.

Nash woke up in stages. He sensed that there were people around him. They were whispering, "Nick, lets get you something to eat." "Joe , I'm fine. I just want to be here when he wakes up." "Grandpa, go with Joe. I'll call you the minute Dad's condition changes." " No! " "uummm" "Nash, Nash can you hear me, Son?" Nash opened his eyes slowly and saw his father at his side. He moved his eyes slowly around the room and saw Cassidy and Joe there too. " Hi…." Nash whispered. " Daddy" Cassidy said, with tears in her eyes, as she caressed his forehead. "Hi honey…Don't …cry.." "I'll get the Dr", Joe said as he headed out of the room. Nash heard someone ask, "Is he awake?" "Yes, Lesley, his awake." " Thank God! I mean, its about time." Nash tried to smile at that comment. "How are you feeling, Son?" "I've been ….better, Nick. But don't …worry. It's…. just a …. scratch.." Joe and Dr Ash enter the room followed by Nurse Jane and Nurse Patty. "How are you Captain?" "I'm …. okay." Nash said as he took a deep breathe. Nick, Cassidy and Joe moved out of view as the nurses started taking Nash's vital signs and the Dr looked at his wound. The pain was barely bearable, but he did not want Nick to worry so he did not say anything. He suddenly remembered what had happened and asked the Dr, "Is …Lesley… okay? "I'm okay, I'm in the bed next to yours. …um…Thank you Nash, for saving my life." Nash could not see her but he replied "I'm glad ….that you're …..okay." "Everyone, Captain Bridges, needs his medication and his rest. I'd appreciate it if everyone would leave the room." "Nash we'll be outside if you need us." Joe says as they leave the room.

"How bad … is it, Dr?" "Your spleen was pierced and your small intestine was punctured. Luckily he missed your kidney by a few millimeters." " How long … before I can … go home?" "A week and a half to two weeks depending on your progress. You lost a lot of blood and you need bed rest to make sure that you don't rupture your spleen or intestine." "2 … Weeks! I need to" Nash took a deep breathe before continuing, "get back… to work. I can not …..be lying" Another deep breathe, "around for 2 weeks." "Captain, calm down. We'll see how you are doing in a few days and make a decision then. Nurse Patty's going to give you something for the pain in a moment?" "I'm….okay." "I know." said Nurse Patty as she lifted his blanket and wiped a cotton wool swab against his butt. " I… don't need …that!" Nash said as he tried to move away from her. Pain rocketed up his side and he gasped for air. "Captain hold still. Don't tell me that you would rather suffer with that excruciating pain in your side, than take a small injection that will make you feel better." Nurse Patty said as she jabbed the needle into his butt. _Damn_, Nash thought, _I hate needles. _"There now that was not too bad was it. You just get some rest and I'll check on you in a little while." " Please … sent Joe ... in here." "Okay". When Joe got to Nash's bedside he found him asleep.

The mood at the SIU was somber. Everyone was worried about Nash. They could not seem to function without him. Joe called Harvey and told him that Nash was okay and that the Dr expected him to fully recover but that he would need to rest for the next 3 to 4 weeks. Joe also asked Harvey for an update. "The knife is still with the forensic's team. We should have their report by the end of the day. The bullets have been matched to an AK 47 automatic handgun. This gun was used in at least one other shooting incident. We should get an update regarding the tyre tracks by tomorrow." "Keep me posted. I want these bastards caught. Nash and Lesley will be moved to a different room everyday. I want non-uniformed officers in the hospital at all times. If that bastard tries to get to Nash or Lesley again, I don't want him to walk out of here." "I hear you Joe and I'll set everything in motion."

As Nash woke up the next morning, he heard two female voices, "You are sure that he is asleep." "Yes Lesley, What don't you want him to hear?" Nurse Patty asked. "I want to know more about him and ….. me. Have I known him for a long time? How does he fit into my life? Are we friends or … something more?" "Well, I can tell you what I know. Nash is the Captain at the SIU. He is a very well respected by his staff and he is a fair man. He has an excellent track record. Ever since you were shot, he has been to see you everyday and I think that he is very concerned about you." "Why ? Who am I to him?" " Lesley, you know that Dr Ash wants you to try and remember the events of your life on your own." "Yeh, yeh I just need to know how he figures into my life so that I know how to behave around him. I don't want to do anything that will ruin our relationship but I don't know what type of relationship we have." "Just be yourself and go with your instincts." "Patty, is he um ….married?" Patty laughed and said, "No, I don't think so." "Good" Nash smiled at hearing that.

Nash decided that it was time to make his presence known. He sighed and moved to make himself move comfortable. He gasped as pain hit his side. Patty opened the curtain around his bed and rushed to his side "Nash are you okay?" he heard Lesley ask as she approached him. He tried to answer but was unable to. Nurse Patty looked him over and said, "Relax, I'll make the pain disappear in a second." She was preparing a syringe and Nash cringed. _More needles_. He sensed that Lesley was watching him and tried to hide his dislike for needles. Lesley said "Nash, its okay, I know how much you hate needles." as she took his hand into hers and rubbed it. Nash was distracted by the feel of Lesley's soft, warm hand in his. Lesley looked at Nash's face as Patty revealed his butt. She saw Nash watching her and turned her face away as she felt blood rush to her face. _Why did she get out of bed and go and hold his hand?_ She felt Nash squeeze her hand as Patty gave him the shot. She only turned back to look at him when she heard Patty move away from his side. Nash said, "Thanks." "No problem" she said, as she withdrew her hand from his and returned to her bed.

Lesley and Nash spoke very little during the next two days. Nash slept most of the time and whenever he was awake, Nick or Joe or Cassidy or someone else from the SIU was at his side. Lesley's mom, Nathalie and sister, Patricia, come and visited her everyday. Lesley was able to leave her bed and walk around the room. She got worn out very quickly so she tried not to overdo it. Nash was not allowed out of bed. His hate for needles increased 10 fold and he was becoming frustrated and irritable.

The next morning when it is time to move to a new room, Lesley decide that she would walk to the new room. She held onto the walls of the corridor and her progress was slow. Nash was wheeled past her and told her to get into a wheelchair. She laughed at him and refused. He seemed to be upset about something. When she finally got to the room, she was exhausted. Nurse Patty tucked her into bed and said that she would be back in a minute with their breakfast. Lesley relaxed with her eyes closed for a few minutes. When she opened her eyes she caught Nash starring at her with a scrowl on his face. She said, "What's the matter Captain? You seem upset." "I am upset Sister. Why didn't you get into the damn wheelchair?" "I'm tired of being told what to do by the Dr's and Nurses. And I'm not about to start taking orders from you." "Damn, don't you understand that someone is trying to kill you and that you need to take care of yourself. I don't want the whole damn hospital to know which room we're in." "No I don't understand why someone wants me dead. No one is willing to tell me what is going on and so I'll do as I please." Lesley turned her back to him and ignored him. When Patty came in with breakfast, she told her that she had lost her appetite. She asked Patty to draw the curtain between the two beds. Patty was puzzled and looked from Nash to Lesley. She drew the curtain before leaving the room.

Later that day, Lesley heard grunting and groaning coming from Nash's side of the room. She wondered what he is up to and slowly got out of her bed. She peaked through the corner of the curtain and saw him sitting on the edge of his bed. He was perspiring and shaking. She pulled the curtain sharply and startled him. "What are you doing Captain? You know that you should not get up on your own." "Leave me alone Lesley." Her Doctor instincts take over and she asked him, "Nash is something wrong? Can I get you something?" He looked at her and took a deep breathe and then he said, " My back is killing me from all this lying around. I just had to get up. And now my side is killing me too." She approached his bed and climbed onto it from behind. Her wounds are still tender and her head pained most of the time but at least she did not get dizzy too often. Nash felt his bed dip and asked her what was she upto. "I'm going to rub your back." Turning to look at her he said, "No! It's not necessary I'll be okay in a moment." Lesley untied his night gown at the neck and then Nash felt her warm, soft hand on his shoulder. She rubbed his neck and his shoulders and moves all the way to his hips. Lesley blushed as she thought, _His not wearing any underwear and neither am I._ She felt him start to relax as she continued rubbing his back and shoulders. She then rubbed his head and neck and he leaned back into her. His skin was so smooth and he was so muscular. He was warm and as he leaned back into her, she felt like kissing his neck. He moaned, "mmm, That feels wonderful. Where did you learn to massage like that?" Lesley had to swallow before she's able to answer him. "I … I did an Aromatherapy Course when I was at college." Lesley continued to rub his neck and back. Nash loved the feel of her warm hands on his back. He wished that he had the strength to sit up longer but he knew that he had to lie down soon or he would fall off the bed.

Joe followed Nurse Patty into Nash's room as he wanted to give Nash an update on the case. Nurse Patty stopped in her tracks and Joe looked around her to see what was happening. He saw Lesley on top of Nash's bed, rubbing his neck and shoulders and Nash was leaning back into her arms. "Well, what is going on in here?" Lesley and Nash turned around suddenly and saw Joe and Patty watching them. Lesley and Nash blushed and Lesley said, "Nash's …. um…..back was sore so I thought … that I would rub it for him." "Yeh, thanks Lesley." "No problem", Lesley said as she quickly rushed to her bed. Nurse Patty walked to Nash's bed and tied his gown and then she helped him to lie down again. She looked at his wound and asked him, "Do you want a painkiller?" "No! I'm okay." "But Nash you just said that your side was killing you." Nash scrowled at Lesley and said, "Thanks." Nurse Patty smiled and said that she would get his medication.

Joe approached Nash and stared at him. Nash was irritable and said, "What is it Bubba? If you have something to say then say it!" "Hey, relax. I don't have anything to say other then, we might have a lead on the guy that stabbed you." Nash pulled himself higher on the bed and said, "What have you got?" Lesley also listened to what Joe said, "His name is Farde Moere and he is an ex gang member. He was very close to Deidar. It looks like the Douda gang is trying to get all it's members back." "Damn!" "There is more. Which ever gang member kills you and Lesley will become the second in command." "What is the name of the new leader?" "That's the mystery. None of the ex-gang members seem to know. Nash, I hate to say this but I think that the only way to catch these guys is to dangle you and Lesley as bait." " No ! only me. I don't want anything to happen to her." "Excuse me, but I'm in the room and I will decide whether I will be bait or not." Lesley said. Joe looked at Nash and Lesley stare at each other and turned his face away to hide his grin. "Lesley, you will do as I say. I don't want you to get hurt again." "Captain, I am in this with half the pieces missing. I need to know what the hell in going on. Why do these gang members want to kill me. Was I involved with them or something? Why do they now want to kill you. I know that you are a cop and that you think that you can handle this but at the moment anyone can see that you are as weak as a kitten." Nash's face flamed up_. The nerve of the woman to speak to him that way especially in front of Joe_. "Nashman she does have a point." Giving Joe a dark look, Nash said "Lesley this is police business and you have no say in the matter." "You wanna bet!" Nurse Patty returned with a hypodermic and asked Joe to leave the room. "Joe, wait outside. We're not done talking yet." Joe nodded as he left the room.

Lesley was fuming. Captain Bridges was a stubborn mule of a man and she was fed up of his high handedness. _Who the hell did he think he was anyway?_ He had not said one nice thing to her and he kept ordering her around. _"Lesley, stay in bed. Lesley get into the wheelchair. Lesley do this and Lesley do that. Aargh."_ And yet she felt weak in the knees everytime she looked at him. She could still feel his skin under her palms and wondered what it would have been like to kiss him. Aargh the infuriating man was driving her crazy. She kept wondering if they were more than friends. Secretly, she hoped they were.

Nash had this burning need to protect Lesley. She was so carefree and did not realize what could happen. And she defied him at every turn. He understood that because of her memory loss she did not realize the dangers around her. Somehow she had gotten under his skin. He kept remembering her hands on his body and wondered if there would be something special between them. He also wondered if maybe it was not all the medication that was making him go soft in the head.

Two days later Patty took Lesley out of the ward to the gardens for a few minutes. The hospital had planned a few festive events for the children who would be staying at the hospital over the festive season. Joe had just arrived to speak to Nash and Lesley was sure that they did not want her to listen to what was being said. Nurse Patty was called away to see to another patient so Lesley wheeled herself back to her room. She entered quietly and listened. "Nash I don't like this." "This is the best why to bring this thing to a close." "But Nash you are still too weak and you would be a sitting duck. What if we don't get to you quick enough?" "Bubba, you'll get to me in time." "Okay, so this is what we'll do. We'll transfer you to another room and make sure that everyone knows which room. We will get a female officer to pretend to be Lesley and she will be moved with you. Evan and Harvey will be your orderlies and they will stay close to you. I'll wait in the bathroom. Cassidy and Caitlin will be at the reception desk. If the guy tries to get to you we will identity ourselves and if he has a weapon we will shoot first and ask questions later. We will put you into ward 11 on the ground floor two days from today at about 4pm."

As Lesley listened, she started making plans of her own. Nash was still too weak and it was less than a week since he had been injured. The man was so stubborn. Lesley decided that she would pretend that she did not know what was going on. She would be civil with Nash. Oh, she would in fact be nice to him. After all she did like him despite all his faults and if she was nice to him maybe he would relax and not realize what she was up to. She wheeled herself out of the room quietly and went back out to the gardens.

Later that day as Lesley lay down in her bed, reading, she heard Nash moving around on his bed. She got out of bed and went to his side. He seemed to be very uncomfortable. Lesley placed her hand on his shoulder and he opened his eyes to look at her. She asked him, "Are you okay? Do you need something?" "uumm. It's my back again. It's so tight. I don't think that I can lie in this bed for another day." "Let me rub your back for you. Do you want to sit up or do you want to lie on your side." "You don't have to Lesley, I'll ask one of the Nurses to rub ….." "Nash, don't be stubborn. Turn onto your side while I get some cream." The cream was cool on his back and Lesley's hands were warm. She rubbed his neck and shoulder and then the rest of his back. As she rubbed she pushed his night gown off his shoulder and revealed his whole back. Nash's butt was luckily covered with a bedsheet. He felt wonderful. Lesley loved touching his skin. She leaned closer and sighed. Her movements soon turned to caresses and Nash was having a difficult time lying still. He wanted to feel her hands all over his body. Lesley leaned closer still until her lips were a few centimeters away from his shoulder. He felt her hair caress his back and waited breathlessly to see what she would do next. Lesley could not resist the temptation any longer. She leaned closer and her lips touched his shoulder. She heard him gasp, as if he was surprised, but she could not stop herself. She continued to kiss his shoulder and then his neck, tasting him as she went along. Then he was turning around to face her and she looked into his eyes. She saw her emotions mirrored in their blue depths and he lifted his mouth towards her as he pulled her down towards him. When their lips touched they both moaned out in need. Nash's one hand was in her hair as his other hand caressed her neck and shoulder. Lesley's hand was on his bare chest and her other hand held his head. She felt heat surfuse her whole body as his tongue caressed hers. She was delicious and so soft in his hands. As she moaned her pleasure Nash deepened the kiss. He felt her hands start to move all over his body. She was driving him wild. Lesley was on fire and she wanted to touch him everywhere. She moved her hand down his side and accidentally pressed his wound. Nash gasped out in pain and Lesley immediate pulled away from him. "Oh Nash, I'm so sorry. Oh let me call Patty. I'm so sorry." "It's okay…. I'll be okay in a second…" Nash said as he squeezed his eyes shut against the pain. Lesley was already pressing the buzzer as she caressed his forehead and continued to say how sorry she was. Patty arrived and gave Nash a shot. As she left she said, "No strenuous activities for the Captain, Understood." Lesley blushed and nodded. She returned to her bed and looked at Nash. He had a silly grin on his face but he did not say anything. _Why had she kissed him. What must he think of her. What if she had ruptured his spleen. Aargh why was she getting involved with him_. _Because he was driving her crazy for him_. These thoughts churned through her mind as she fell into a fitful sleep.

_She heard the sound of tyres screeching. Someone was shouting at her, BITCH. She felt a terrible fear grip her. She could hardly breathe. He has a gun. It's happening again. His shooting at me. No .. Pain everywhere…… _"No … no … I must…. I must …. No" "Lesley, Lesley" someone was calling her. "Lesley, it's only a dream. Lesley wakeup. Lesley." Lesley jerked awake and found Nurse Patty holding her shoulders and then she burst out crying. Nurse Patty hugged her and let her cry it all out. Nash watched Lesley clearly concerned about her. Had she remembered anything? Why was she crying? He wished that he could hold her and comfort her.

Lesley's mind was in turmoil. Her emotions ranged from confusion and anger to fear and frustration. She remembered her dream and shuddered. "Lesley what did you dream about?" Nurse Patty asked her. "I um I heard someone shout at me. He was in a car and he um he had a gun and he was shooting at me and there was so much pain. Is that what happened to me?" "Yes that's what happened when you were shot." Nash said. "Why did he want to kill me?" Lesley looked so vulnerable and Nash did not know whether to tell her about Jonathan or to wait for her to remember on her own. Just then Joe, Nick and Cassidy arrived. Lesley looked away from them and Nurse Patty drew the curtain around her closed. Joe raised an eyebrow at Nash in silent query regarding Lesley. Nash whispered that she had just had a bad dream and she remembered how she had been shot. Nick said, "Is she going to be okay?" "Yeh, she's just feeling very confused and frustrated at the moment and I think that she's also a little scared now." Cassidy said, "Dad everything is set up for Monday evening. Are you sure that you are up to it. Nurse Jane said that you had hurt your side today." "No I, I just moved too quickly and stained my side." "Son you need to take better care of yourself." "I will Nick, don't worry about me." Nash said with a smile. Joe, Nick and Cassidy left a little while after that.

The next day passed relatively quietly. Lesley was very quiet. She avoided making eye contact with Nash and neither one of them talked about what had happened the previous day. Nash longed to touch her and to hold her. But he did not know how to break through to her. Lesley was thinking about her life, the things that she could remember about her past. She still planned to play a roll in catching the people who wanted to kill her. Although she did not understand it she felt that this was something she had to do. She thought about the special moments she had shared with Nash and she wished that she could remember if they had ever been intimate before. She felt so strongly about him and she did not want anything to happen to him.

The next day, Nash was tense and he wanted to set his plan into action. He told Lesley that he would be moved into another ward, and she would be in a separate ward. She asked him why and he just said that it was necessary. She did not argue and Nash was a bit disappointed as he was sure that if she had argued it would have drawn her out of her shell. Lesley told Nurse Patty that she wanted to go into the garden for a little while and then she would go to her new ward and she did not want to be disturbed by anyone. She said that she needed some time to herself. Nurse Patty agreed to give her the space she needed.

Nash was worried about Lesley and her lack of response these last two days. However he did not have time to talk to her and Nurse Patty had already moved her stuff to ward 18 on the second floor. Joe and the rest of the team were already taking up their positions at the hospital and Nash knew that he had to concentrate on the task at hand. He breadth easier knowing that Lesley was in Ward 18 and that she would be safe. Nurse Patty told the police officer outside Lesley's room that Lesley was not to be disturbed. So the police officer sat outside her room and never checked that she was really in her room.

Lesley left the garden at 15h30 and went to ward 11. She snuck in and closed the door. She opened the closet and got in and waited. She found a bedpan in the cupboard and decided that she would use it if she needed to. At 15H40, she heard someone come into the room. It was Joe. He went into the bathroom and stayed there until Nash and the female officer were brought into the room. Lesley was already tired of standing in the closet and her head was pounding. Nash settled into the bed and pretended to be asleep.

Nothing happened for almost an hour after that. Lesley was exhausted by then. That was when she heard someone at the window. She opened the closet slowly. She saw three men climbing into the room. She looked at Nash. He seemed to have really fallen asleep. The female officer seemed to be sleeping as well. She did not think that Joe had heard these men enter the room. She was terrified. The men were very quiet and the one guy withdrew a knife. That was when the female officer shouted ,"SIU, you are under arrest." At the same time Lesley knocked the closet door open and Joe rushed out of the bathroom.. Everything happened so quickly after that. One of the man charged at Lesley as the second grabbed Nash. The female officer wrestled with the third man. Nash jerked awake as Joe fired a shot at the guy that had grabbing him. Lesley hit the man that charged at her with the bedpan. He pulled her down with him as he fell and she knocked her head against the edge of the bed. The female officer shot the second guy and Evan and Harvey burst through the door in time to stop third guy from shooting Lesley. Lesley's head was bleeding as Nash leaned over the side of the bed to look at her. "Joe, get the Doctor, Hurry Joe." Nash shouted as he slipped out of the bed to Lesley's side. He lifted her onto his lap and stroked her face as he spoke soothing words to her. She moaned and turned her face into his hand.

Doctors and Nurses rushed into the room. One of the guys had died at the scene, one was injured and the third one had been arrested and taken to the SIU for questioning. Lesley woke up with a splitting headache. She was disorientated and confused. Nash was holding her hand. His bed was right next to hers. "Hey sleepy head. How are you feeling?" "Like someone kicked me in the head. Is it over?" "We'll talk about it later. You just rest now." Nash was furious with himself for falling off to sleep when the plan had been that he would signal the rest of the team when gang members entered his room. He had been terrified when he had seen the guy charge at Lesley. When he had seen her lying on the floor with blood on her face he had absolutely panicked. He had not left her side ever since. He had insisted that he and Lesley be put in the same ward and that their beds be put right next to each other.

The next morning, Lesley woke up feeling a bit better. She and Nash had breakfast and then Nash said, "The gang member at the SIU has given Joe some very interesting information. Diedar has a sister. She arrived from Africa when she learnt that her bother had been arrested. Her name is Nala Deidar. Diedar was killed in prison a few days before you were attacked. Nala is out for revenge. She is trying to get the gang started again in order to take over where her brother left of and to kill the people responsible for his death."

"They are after me because of Jonathan." Lesley said. Nash looked at her clearly surprised, "You remember?" "Yes, it's all coming back to me. Jonathan had been working on that case for almost a year. He had thought that Deidar was behind bars and that was the night he took me out and proposed to me. That was the night he was killed." Tears were running down Lesley's cheeks. She was staring off into a distance but not really seeing anything. _Jonathan was a sweet, gentle man. Their love had grown steadily over time. There had not been great passion between them. Their relationship had been based more on compassion and consideration for each other. _She missed him very much. But she was able to accept that he was gone. She suspected that she had made peace with this event in her life and that she was ready to move on. Nash watched Lesley and he saw the various emotions play across her face, shock, sorrow, pain, acceptance. He sat up in his bed slowly pulled Lesley into his arms. She did not resist him.

Joe walked in and saw Lesley in Nash's arms. Nash waved his hand at Joe indicating that he wanted him to leave. After a long while, Lesley pulled away from Nash, "I'm okay Nash. I think that I have accepted what has happened. It's just that it is so strange to remember everything all of a sudden." She kissed his cheek and was about to pull away, when Nash tightened his hold on her. He turned her face towards him and looked into her eyes as he slanted his lips over hers. He kissed her gently at first, almost coaxing her to respond to him. He did not have long to wait before she put her arm around his neck and kissed him back fiercely. His hands caressed her back and she moaned her pleasure and moved across from her bed into his.

He undid the knot that the back of her hospital gown, lifted her hair out of the way and started kissing her neck. He whispered, "I've been wanting to do this for so long. You are so beautiful. You are driving me crazy!" Lesley ran her good hand up and down his arm and his back. She kissed his cheek and his head as he continued to kiss her neck. Gradually things became hotter and more urgent and soon they were all over each other.

"Nash, uummm Nash it feels so goooood! Ah. But, … but we have to stop." Nash looked up at her and asked, "Is that … what you really want." He hoped not. He really wanted her badly. "No …. no but I don't want to hurt you ." "Let me worry about that." he said with a wolfish grin on his face. Lesley could not hold back any longer. And neither could Nash. There coming together was electric. In the aftermat of their passion, as they both laid back and tried to recover their breathe Leslie whispered "Nash that was incredible." Nash replied, "It was pretty amazing." Then he pulled Lesley into his arms and pulled the blanket up around them. They both felt satiated and fell off to sleep.

Joe came back to see Nash later that day. "Nash how are you feeling?" "I'm much, much better." Nash said as he grinned at Lesley. She tried not to smile at Nash, but when Joe looked at her she could not help but blush. She remembered what Nash & she had done. It had been beautiful. Joe cleared his throat and said, "I have some good news for you," "Yeh, what?" Lesley sat up in bed to listen to what Joe had to say. Joe watched as Nash took Lesley's hand into his. "Nala Diedar is in our custody." "How? When?" "After we left you guys last night, I had Harvey and Evan watch the Airport and Cassidy and Caitlin were at the train station. Nala was trying to get on a flight to Paris when Harvey and Evan arrested her. She was alone and it looks like none of the gang members were willing to stand up for her. Apparently, she killed two of the gang members before she stole all the money from their warehouse and left for the airport." "Great work, Joe."

"So is it over now?" Lesley asked. Joe and Nash looked at her and Joe said, "Yes, it's over." Nash looked into her eyes and lifted her hand to his mouth. He kissed the inside of her palm and then he hugged her. Joe left the room quietly after that.

The End

_Hope you enjoyed it! Please review it._


End file.
